holy_templar_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Library
The Kingdom is precently building the most extensive library on: Templars / Crusade / Holy Grail / King Arthur / Ecalibur / Knights / Knights honour code / Swords / Shields / Helmets / Heraldry / Medieval Clothing / Wax Seals / Castles / Fortresses / Fortified cities / Warfare tactics, documentation. If any one is interested in adding their own works, or like to add more information, in printed form, to the royal library (in english only) let us know. We will gladly incorporate it in the library and add your name to the list of donors of the royal library. contact us at: prince.eugenio.ii@hotmail.com Beaulosagñe prides itself on having books still printed in the Letterpress printing system (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Letterpress_printing) and having books bound in gold-embossed leather-binding. Paperback books are hardly sold, because citizens prefer book durability over cheap price. Books that the Royal Library already has: Art: #The art of Calligraphy Harris> #Geilustreerde Letters (NL) Libero #Derectorio de Caligrafia (ES) Harris Castles: #The Louvre Prigent #The Alhambra in focus Trout #Dublin Castle McCarthy #El Escorial Luis Sancho #Mont Saint Michel Bely #stranger stories from the Tower of Lodon ? King Arthur: #the Complete Romances de Troyes #Sir Gawain and the Green Knight unkmown #Le mort D'Arthur Tomas Malory Delux edition #Malory's Le Morte D'Arthur Baines> #Idyls of the King Tennyson #The story of King Arthur and His Knights Pyle vol 1 #The Story of the Champions of the Round Table Pyle vol 2 #The Story of Sir Lancelot and his Comapions Pyle vol 3 #The Story of the Grail and the passing of Arthur Pyle vol 4 #The Once and Future King H. White #King Arthurs Knights Gilbert #The Acts of King Arthur and his noble Knights Steinbeck #King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table Lancelyn Green #King Arthur and his Kinghts of the Round Table Lanier : King Arthur refference: # Chronicles of King Arthur Hopkins # Warriors of Arthur Matthews/Bob Stewart # King Arthur and the Grail Quest Matthews : King Arthur novels: #A connecticut Yankee in King Arthurs Court Twain #Mists Of Avalon zimmer Bradley> #The Cristal Cave Stewart #The Hollow Hills Stewart #The Last Enchantment Stewart #The Winter Prince E. Wein #The Eagle and the Sword A. Attanasio #The Warlords of Nin Lawhead vol 2 #The Sword and the Flame Lawhead vol 3 Crusades: #Crusades and the Crusader Knights Philips #Knights and the crusades Philips #Oxford Crusades Rley-Smith Cathar: #Viaje al pais de los cataros (ES) Mestre Godes History: #Illiad Homer #The odesee Homer #Constantine Slaughter #Beowulf Unknown #Song of Roland Unknown #Celtic Magic Tales Mac Uistin #Kingdoms of the Celts King #Poem of My Cid (EN/ES) Appelbaum #A journal of the plague year Defoe> #Joan of Arc Twain : Historic novels: #The Eagle and the Raven Gedge Holy Grail: #Grails - Quests of the Dawn authors #The Holy Grail Barber> #The Holy Grail Morgan #The Holy Grail Duchane #The Grail - The quest for legend Sinclair #Rough Guide to the Da Vinci Code Haag #de Heilige Graal (NL) Butler #de Heilige Graal (NL) Godwin #In het Licht der Waarheid vol I (NL) Abd-Ru-Shin #In het Light der Waarheid vol II (NL) Abd-Ru-Shin #In het light der Waarheid vol III (NL) Abd-Ru-Shin Micronational information: #Utopia More #Micronations Planet> #Micronations serries #The Magna Carta Daugherty #The Carta Magnifica Kingdom Religious: #Bibli Templarii God> #The Greatest Man that ever lived unkmown #A Guid to prayer Job/Norman Shawchuck #The Bible Promice Book #Vergewist U van alles (NL) unkmown #Catechism of the Catholic Church #Living Justice Massaro #The Book of Enoch H. Charles #Celtic Spirituality Buckley #Lost Scriptures (books that did not make it into the new testament) D. Ehrman #Dead Sea Scrolls Cook #Philosophy P. Pojman #Divine Romance Yogananda #Eerst Canto (NL) Bhagavatam #Ecyclopedea of Signs and Symbols O'Connell/Raje Airey #The book of Mormon Smith #coram (the goverment politicly corrected edition). unkmown #Dianetics Ron Hubbard Templar: #The Tragedy of the Templars Haag> #The Templar Code for dummies Hodapp, Alice Von Kannon #The Templar Revelation Piknett/Clive Prince #Holy Blood, Holy Grail Baigent/Richard Leigh #Bloodline of the Holy Grail Gardner Templar Novels: #The Da Vinci Code Brown Delux edition> #Knights of the Black & White White #The Last Templar Khoury #Requiem Young #The Sanctuary Seeker Knight #The Religion Willock #The Iron Lance Lawhead #The Secret Supper Sierra #Rozabal Line Sanghi Weapons: #Knights, swords, spears & Daggers Withers Coat of arms: #Gemeente Wapens (NL) Sierksma #Vlaggen en wapens (NL) Smith Other: #Lord of the Rings J.R.R.Tolkien #The ring of the Nibelung Wagner #The Cronicles of Thomas Covenant, the unbeliever Donaldson #The Summer Tree vol I Gavriel Kay